


Frozen

by clintass



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Community: norsekink, F/M, Fury/Loki platonic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Tony/Lok platonic, Tony/Pepper background, Trauma, these tags are subject to change as the story goes on :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintass/pseuds/clintass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Loki is traumatized by his fall through space and the Chitauri's subsequent torture. So SHIELD and the newly formed Avengers must try to win his trust and prepare for a coming battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12008.html?thread=27991528#t27991528) prompt on the norse-kink community:

The first thing he noticed upon arrival, was how much warmer that the Chitauri stronghold this Midgardian building was. The warmth, though not to high, was almost tangible in the air. He could feel the sweet, blessed air fill his lungs and warm the ever-frozen core that rested within him. Closing his eyes, Loki took a few deep, pleasurable breaths just to feel them fill him. So long, so long without such a basic need.  
  
So long.  
  
“Sir, please put down the spear!”  
  
Loki's eyes snapped open, scanning the area for the source of the voice. A tall, dark skinned man was amongst a fair number of humans brandishing weapons. He was the one who'd spoken to him as he eyed Loki – with his one good eye – cautiously.  
  
Knowing he should fulfill his purpose, his reason for being here, he found himself hesitating. Loki felt no desire to fill this beautiful, sweet air with the stench of battle; blood, smoke, fear. Things he was all to familiar with.  
  
Still, the needs of the Chitauri came before his fears. His fears were theirs to command. They'd taught him that much at least.  
  
Lifting the scepter, Loki took aim.  
  
The lights flickered.  
  
It was only a second, but to Loki, is lasted an eternity. Another eternity. A lifetime spent falling through nothing. Floating past everything. Suffocating. Silent. Dark. _Darkdarkdarkblueskinsocolddarkdarkdark._  
  
Falling to the floor, Loki squeezed his eyes shut and willed the light to return. He could see the glow of it through his eyelids, but the Chitauri were skilled at making him believe he would have reprieve when none existed. He felt the cold metal beneath his hands absorb the heat in him and he could no longer breath properly. He was back there, but they'd promised, they promised _nonononono._  
  
Suddenly, a warmth pressed against his shoulder. A steady, _firm_ weight – _not falling, not falling!_ \- that gave him heat instead of taking it. Lunging up, Loki grasped hold of this warm, solid figure before it could move away. He pressed his face against soft, thick fabric and wrapped his arms the whole way around. He wouldn't let this struggling anchor to reality, to the basic essentials of existence – _warm, solid, heartbeat, air filling lungs_ – away from him. Not again.  
  
He heard noises, voices likely, but paid them no mind. He was simply grateful for the echoing sounds, he didn't need to know what they were saying. Swallowing in giant breaths, Loki kept his eyes closed, and thought of nothing but existence, life, warmth and pink skin instead of blue.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Sighing heavily, Fury stopped trying to pry the obviously psychologically damaged intruder off him and instead turned to Barton.  
  
“Could you get a doctor?” Fury asked around a mouthful of black hair, “I think our guest is in need of medical attention.”  
  
Fury took it as a personal achievement that, even with a clingy, hyperventilating alien wrapped around him like he was a damn _security blanket_ , he could still send an agent scuttling with a simple order.


	2. Resting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a SHIELD agent to do with a traumatized alien on one hand, and the threat of an impending attack on the other?

After finally managing to pry the strange man off him, Nick had found it impossible to convince him to submit to medical examination. It would seem that, once the initially urge had passed, he lost all interest in being touched; protesting it quite strongly. And damn, was he strong.

It had been only a few minutes before Nick gave up and sent the doctors away. He'd seen more than fair share of broken soldiers too deep in their trauma to accommodate intimacy. Even such clinical intimacy as a medical exam. Instead, he'd subtly glanced around to look for the weapon, pleased to see his men had already removed it.

There had been an issue with a build up of energy from the tesseract. Selvig had told him it would have been lethal had the stranger not disturbed everybody present by waving a hand and causing the blue energy to be consumed by green, that then dissipated. He had desperately muttered something about how he wasn't supposed to do that. Wasn't supposed to use his "Magic" for anything but their purposes. That he was in trouble now. Fury didn't know who he was in trouble with, but if this guy could dissipate such strong energy with a flick of the hand, the people who had him scared where not people he wanted near his world.

Swallowing his unease, he'd turned back and asked the man if there was anything he needed. In answer, he'd simply listed a few necessities.  
  
Rest  
  
Light  
  
Warmth  
  
Sound  
  
Clean air  
  
Fresh Water  
  
As demands went, it was hardly outrageous but more than anything, it was the hopeless look in those startling green eyes that made him want to acquiesce. A look that spoke of his doubt that he would get what he was asking for. A look of totally and complete defeat, of sadness. The kind that isn't natural, but taught and beaten into people. As heartless a man as many people believed, and as heartless as his position often required him to be, he couldn't bring himself to confirm the hopelessness in that look.  
  
 _'Besides'_ He mentally reasoned, _“I need to know what he's doing here and maybe I can catch more flies with honey in this situation.'Maybe, just this once, I don't have to be the bad guy._ It was a childish, unreasonable hope, but one he held loose hold onto. For now, anyway.  
  
No matter what, no matter how sorry he felt for this alien, he would _not_ risk the lives of this world.  
  
But, as much as he could, he would try to help this man too.  
  
So with that in mind, he set about getting the invader his room, escorting him there himself. As he took hold of the man’s arm, he figured it could only be good that it was the first time since letting Nick go he hadn't flinched from contact.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
“Has he said anything else?”  
  
Nick was standing outside the intruders room. Coulson was beside him, having returned to the base when Nick had given a tentative 'all clear'.  
  
“No, just that 'they' are coming.”Sighing and looking aside to his colleague and friend, he added, “He seemed pretty afraid of that happening. Whoever 'they' are, I'd bet they were the ones to get our friend in such a state.”  
  
Loki had muttered the warning as Nick had walked him to his room,  
  
 _“I need to hide, I need .. nee .. they're coming. For you. For me.”_

Nick hadn't been able to get anything else out of him and hadn't wanted to push too hard. So he'd left him with his water, Chopin playing at a low volume and the brightly lit room a few degree's over body temperature.  
  
Not _his_ body temp though, because initial scans in the bunker had shown him to be abnormally cold. Well, he did seem to be an alien, seems only logical that his physiology would be different.  
  
“Is he a first wave?” Coulson asked, a slight worry in his voice.  
  
Thinking a moment, Nick shook his head, “No. At least, I don't think he has any intention of being 'their' puppet.” Nick folded his arms and leaned back against the wall, “From what I can tell, he's been tortured. I'd guess some sort of sensory deprivation from the way he acted when the lights went out and his obsession with heat and sound. They'd probably thought him broken. I don't know, he might be, but I don't think in the way they wanted.”  
  
Nodding in agreement, Coulson asked, “Well, in the very least, we need him to tell us everything he knows about these people. If they really are coming for us, we need to prepare and without knowing who or what they are, we have very little hope of doing so.”  
  
Nick sighed heavily, scrubbing a hand over his eyes tiredly, “Getting him to talk is not going to be easy. He's jumpy and cagey. He's not going to just trust us.”  
  
“Maybe we can offer him protection.” Coulson said, his eyebrows raised, “He said he needed to hide, we can promise to keep him safe. Might be enough.”  
  
“Maybe.” Thinking over what he'd say, Nick repeated, “Maybe. If we can, he'll be a hell of an ally. He's damn powerful.”  
  
Shoving his hands into his pockets, Coulson nodded, “You want me to make the deal?”  
  
“No, no.” Nick mumbled, pushing away from the wall, “I'll do it. I need you to assemble me a response team. If there's a hostile force on the way here, I don't want to be caught off guard.”  
  
Coulson grumbled slightly, knowing how difficult a task it would be to bring these people together. But he moved to comply anyway, “Probably a good idea,” Coulson said, voice deadpan and a face to match, “I hear our guest attached to you pretty well.”  
  
The agent stuck around only long enough to see the scolding but slightly amused glare from Nick before striding down the hallway.  
  
Taking a deep, soothing breath, Nick stepped forward and lightly tapped on the door; careful not to startle the fragile man. After a moment, he heard a small, tentative, “Who it that?”  
  
Leaning towards the door to be heard without shouting, Nick softly replied, “It's Nick Fury, the man from the bunker? With the tesseract.”  
  
He could have sworn he heard a small, ragged intake of breath at the mention of the tesseract, but he couldn't be sure. But he did hear the slightly stronger tone of voice as it gave him permission to enter. With only slight hesitation, Nick opened the door gently and braced himself for what would probably be an awkward, difficult conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm gonna reveal Loki's identity in the next chapter so I can stop trying to find ways to refer to him from others perspective. I know it was a little clumsy sometimes, sorry :)


	3. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Loki navigate power bars, New Mexico and forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, It's 1:30am here :P Hope you enjoy ^.^

“Hi. How you doing?”  
  
Nick made sure to keep his voice soft, but firm. He wanted this man to know he wouldn't hurt him, but he needed to establish himself as the one in charge of this base.  
  
Seeming much calmer, the visitor swallowed and nodded his head; a piece of limp, black hair falling from behind his ear. “I .. I am better.” He had been sat, perched on the edge of the bed as though afraid to move. His posture straightened even more now, muscles tense and poised.  
  
Gesturing towards the single chair in the room, directly across from the bed, Nick asked, “Do you mind?” Maybe getting them on equal level would help keep the other man from being so afraid. A quite “No.” and he sat down.  
  
Gesturing to the general area of the room, Nick asked, “Do you need anything else?”  
  
Another bob of his Adams apple and the man answered quietly, “Perhaps … something to eat?” His voice was different this time. He still sounded doubtful that he'd be catered too, but there was almost a challenge in those words. Like he was testing Nick, seeking to know if this apparent kindness was a front.  
  
Fortunately for both of them, it wasn't. For the first time in a long time, Nick's behaviors were not a lie against his deeper self. “I'll have someone bring you some food. A lot of food. For now, to build your strength, I have this.” Pulling out the power bar he'd kept in his pocket since lunch, Nick tore open the wrapping and handed it to the perplexed stranger, “It's food, I promise. It contains basic necessities. Sugar, fat, vitamins. All that stuff. “  
  
Neither man moved for a good 10 seconds, but he did lean forward to tentatively take the bar from Nick's had, snatching it away as soon as he could; as though expecting it to be take away. A quick sniff, and then he took a large bite. Closing his eyes, he ate fast, the bar having been demolished in three large bites.  
  
Watching this man lick his fingers, to try and consume all he could, Nick decided against waiting until their conversation to order the food. Instead, he pulled out his radio and ordered enough to fill 5 men.  
  
“It'll only be a few minutes.” Nick assured the now _very_ hungry looking man.  
  
He had intended to wait until the food had been eaten to talk, not wanting to make it seem as though the food was conditional on his cooperation, but after a few minutes of awkward silence, Nick decided there was at least one question he could ask.  
  
“What's you name?”  
  
The man jumped slightly at the sudden sound, but before Nick could apologize, he shook his head, “I can't tell you.”  
  
Nick's brow furrowed, “Why? They can't hurt you here, whoever they are.”  
  
Another flinch, this time at the mention of his tormentors, but the answer came quicker than most of what he'd said. Nick assumed talking about something other than his trauma was something he was eager to do, “There was an …. incident, not long ago. Before I … fell. I caused destruction on your world. People were hurt. If you learned who I was, you would not ...”  
  
Nick felt a sneaking suspicion at that, a feeling in the back of his mind telling him he knew this, but he suppressed it in favor of offering the deal now. It was too soon, but he couldn't turn down an opening like that.  
  
“Listen to me.” His single eye wide, Nick leaned forward to rest his forearms on his thighs, “What you did back there? I'm no scientist. I don't know the numbers and equations to tell me exactly how much energy had built up from the tesseract, but I know enough to know that what you did? Waving it away like that, shouldn't have been possible. It makes no sense to me that you should be as powerful as you would need to be to do something like that, but you are. And so, the beings who did _this_ to _you!_ ” Waving a hand over the span of the man's hunched body, he saw him flinch and look at the ground, but couldn't stop now, “Are not people I'm comfortable with being on my world. But you said they were coming. And if that's true, I need you.”

Finally, the man looked up, a desperate and lost look in his eye. His gaze flickered, moving back and forth over unseen thoughts, racking his mind for what to do. Nick remained silent, because he knew one of the symptoms of PTSD was the occasional loss of focus. The man was probably struggling to think things through with a comfortable degree of logic and Nick wanted him to be clear of mind when they talked. So, there they sat, Nick and his guest, waiting for the puzzle that was this man’s muddled brain to fall in place, until a knock at the door startled him out of it.  
  
“The food sir.” Barton's voice called through the door, and Nick made a note to thank him later; knowing that Clint must have been preparing something for their friend to eat before the request for it to be ready by now.  
  
Not wanting to impose upon the man's space by inviting Barton in, Nick stood and strode to the door, greeting Barton with a grateful smile and taking the packed tray.  
  
Walking back over to Loki, the door still ajar and Barton thankfully waiting outside the room, Nick set the food down on the bedside table and met the man's eyes.  
  
“Why don't we talk after you've eaten, maybe got some sleep. It's been a _long_ day, I think we could all use a little rest to get our minds right.”  
  
And with a goodnight nod, Nick headed back into the hallway.  
  
“Loki. My name is Loki.”  
  
Nick froze, his back to their guest. He saw Barton's eyes widen slightly as he recognized the name. Nick recognized the name too. Loki. Brother of Thor. New Mexico. The Destroyer. An entire town.  
  
Damn.  
  
Slowly turning back around, he watched Loki stand up, holding himself with effected dignity, “Of Asgard.” Although Nick could see it took considerable effort, Loki met his gaze straight on. He didn't blink as he waited for Nick's reaction. He wasn't proud about what he'd done. He wasn't bragging, but neither, Nick could tell, would he apologize.  
  
There _was_ an instinct there. That same protective instinct that made him SHIELDS number one agent. That he would do anything, and everything, to protect this world and these people, even at the expense of his own soul. But in this instant, he knew, he just _knew_ that turning against Loki for his previous actions wasn't the best move.  
  
Because frankly, on top of the professional side of him telling him how important the information Loki possessed would be, there was the personal side telling him that he didn't _want_ to hate this man.  
  
Bottom line? It wouldn’t be the first time SHIELD took a chance on a murderer and had it work out in there favor. If that chance had been taken before, it could be taken now.  
  
“It's nice to meet you, Loki.” Nick said. He knew the hesitation was more than enough to clue Loki into the fact that accepting him despite his actions wasn't automatic, but at least now everybody knew what they were getting into, working together.  
  
Well, almost. But that could wait.  
  
“Eat up, and get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning.” And with a nod of the head, Nick was gone.


	4. Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How _do_ a couple of SHIELD agents recruit a couple of renegade scientists into their team?

Watching the young girl dart out of the window, not even looking back, Bruce didn't bother to suppress his self deprecating laugh, "Shoulda gotten paid up front, Banner." He mumbled. He wasn't mad really, he felt more stupid than anything else.  
  
There was a slight noise behind him, followed by a soft voice, "You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you've picked a hell of a place to settle." Turning, he saw a petite redhead walk towards him. She was very pretty - he knew it was crass, that being the first thing he'd noticed, but she was rather impossible not to notice in that respect - and was dressed plainly in an ankle length skirt, blouse and shawl. She met him with a steady gaze, advertising her lack of fear. How genuine that lack of fear was, Bruce couldn't tell. It was rather disconcerting, because given the comment about stress, she knew full well who he was and probably had a lot of heavily armed back up. If that was true, then this was shaping up to be a pretty bad situation, given the risk of things getting .... complicated.  
  
Turning fully, Bruce cautiously looked around, "Avoiding stress isn't the secret."  
  
A small smirk graced her features, and she stepped even closer, "The what is? Yoga?"  
  
Moving away, Bruce made sure to keep a safe distance, walking as wide a circle he could in the small space, "And you brought me to the edge of the city, smart. I, err, I assume the whole place is surrounded."  
  
Letting the shawl fall from her shoulders and down into her hands, the woman shook her head, "Just you and me."  
  
That Bruce definitely didn't believe.  
  
"And your actress buddy, is she a spy too? They start that young?"  
  
"I did." The woman said with no trace of her earlier smirk. Sore subject then.  
  
"Who are you?" Bruce asked, hoping to heaven she wasn't a lackey of Ross.  
  
Keeping the same poker face, she answered in an even voice, "Natasha Romanoff."  
  
Bringing his hands together, ever eager to make himself look as small and timid as possible when broaching the subject, Bruce looked up at Natasha through hooded lashes, "Are you here to kill me, miss Romanoff. Because that's not gonna work out .. for everyone."   
  
As though the idea was absurd - really, it wasn't - Natasha shook her head and pulled out a cell phone, "No, no. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of SHIELD."  
  
"SHIELD." Of course, "How'd they find me?"  
  
"We never lost you doctor. We've .. kept our distance. Even helped keep some other interested parties of your scent."   
  
"Why?" The fact that a shady government _didn't_ want to bring him in didn't exactly fill him with a sense of comfort.   
  
"Nick Fury seems to trust you." Natasha said, confusing him even more, "But now we need you to come in."  
  
The fact that there was no tone of a question in that sentence spoke pretty clear of his lack of a choice, "And what if I say no."  
  
"I'll persuade you." Natasha replied with a smirk. He had to admit he was curious about how that would go, but he didn't dare try to find out.  
  
"And what if the ... _Other Guy_ says no?" Because really, that was the big question.  
  
Moving away further into the room, the agent smiled, "You've been over a year without an incident I don't think you wanna break that streak."  
  
Oh, how he wished it was that easy. Bruce stepped to the side, moving to stand beside a creaky old baby's cradle. Reaching out a gentle hand, he tentatively pushed it and, as it rocked on rusty hinges, he almost mumbled, "Well, I don't every time get what I want." Internally sighing, he pushed away memories of Betty and old, now-useless plans for a happy future.  
  
"Doctor, we have a serious problem that could pose a potential threat on a global scale." Natasha said matter of factly, the trained agent inside taking over, and pulled out a cell phone.  
  
Chuckling bitterly, Bruce shook his head, "Oh, those I actively try to avoid."

"This," Natasha said, paying no mind to his protests and showing him the picture on screen, "Is the tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet. And earlier today, it emitted enormous amounts of energy." Sitting down at a dusty table, Natasha motioned for Bruce to join her, but he chose to remain standing. A small advantage, he knew, but better than nothing.  
  
"What happened?" Bruce asked, curiosity and concern taking precedence over his suspicion.  
  
Folding her hands on the table, Natasha leaned forward, "We think it created a wormhole. A portal between one point in space to another. Here, in this case. The tesseract brought someone here."  
  
"Someone?" Bruce asked, eyebrow raised. Did they want the Other Guy to take him out or something?  
  
"An alien, from the reports I've heard. Though a human looking one." Flicking her hand over the screen, she showed him a new picture. The man was thin with dark hair and hollow eyes. He looked terrifying and terrified. "He gave a warning, something about how 'they' are coming. I'm guessing they are the ones who did _this_ to him."   
  
She then showed him a video, clearly from a surveillance feed, of the alien looking ready to attack but then suddenly falling to the ground when the lights flickered. He seemed totally out of it, until he lunged forward and grabbed onto the man Bruce assumed was Nick Fury.  
  
"They tortured him?" Bruce asked with no small amount of pity. Nobody deserved to suffer like that.  
  
Natasha paused the video, "Looks like, no small feat given what he's capable of." Bruce looked up at the agent, something of a subtext to her words, and there was definitely something unsaid in those eyes.  
  
"What is he capable of?"  
  
Playing the feed again, she said, "Watch." And he did watch, as energy seemed to emanate from the tesseract and gather in the hollow of the roof, "That's residual energy left over from the tesseract's outburst. It's predominantly Gamma radiation."  
  
Nodding absentmindedly at that, Bruce kept watching as the energy continued to mass and pulse and essentially make itself look as unstable as it clearly was. Then, suddenly, the alien - who had by that time, let Fury go and curled in a ball against the wall, raised a hand towards the mass of Gamma energy. The blue turned green, consumed by it, and then dissipated.   
  
Bruce gasped. In mere seconds, the energy, the _gamma_ energy was gone.   
  
Looking up at Natasha with a furrowed brow and wide eyes, his jaw slack, he saw in her eyes that she knew exactly what this meant to Bruce. This man could manipulate Gamma radiation with, apparently, his mind. He could ....  
  
No. Bruce had gotten his hopes up and consequently shattered too much in the past to let himself do it again. He would wait to speak to the man, alien, before he planned and daydreamed.  
  
Still, the simple presence of Gamma didn't explain _why_ they wanted him, "What does Fury want with me?"  
  
"The tesseract is still active," Natasha said, once again speaking honestly, "As long as it's free to act as it wants, not only do we risk another build up, but it greatly increases the chance that these beings we were warned about will come through like he did." Leaning back and lifting her hands, she casually said, "We want you to contain it. Simply placing it in a enclosed space does nothing. We want to you analyze it, figure out a way to block it's energy signature, and build a cage. You're the foremost expert of Gamma radiation. If there was someone else, that's where I'd be."  
  
Shaking his head, Bruce said, "I can analyze it, but I'll need help building a device to contain it." Distracted by suppressed thoughts about ridding himself of the Hulk, and thoughts pushed to the front of tests and energy signatures, Bruce added as an afterthought, "I'm no engineer."  
  
"We've got you covered doctor."

\--*--  
  
"Security breach! It's on you."  
  
"Mr Stark." Phil half hid his smile as he entered the Penthouse and greeted it's owner, most unwelcome. If you weren't in the right mood, Stark could be down right irritating. But, if you were, his arrogance and ... let's say _eccentricity_ could actually be highly amusing.  
  
"Phil." Miss Potts called out, smiling pleasantly with the kind of social grace Stark might be capable of were he inclined to try. Which he wasn't. “Come on in.”  
  
"Phil?" Stark asked incredulously.  
  
Smiling back at Miss Potts, Phil protested, "I can't stay."  
  
Following after Pepper like an over eager puppy, Stark said, "Er, his first name is agent."  
  
Ignoring her partner, Pepper strode forward, "Come on in. We're celebrating."  
  
Stage-whispering through clenched teeth, Stark argued, "That's why he can't stay."  
  
Yet again ignoring him, Phil held out the package in his hands, "We need you to look this over, as soon as possible."  
  
Stark cringed as though Phil had just tried to hand him a rotted animal corpse, "I don't like being handed things."  
  
Typical.  
  
Almost before Stark had stopped talking, Miss Potts - ever the professional - stepped forward to take it with the assurance that she loved being handed things. Giving Phil her champagne, she then took Stark's and gave him the package. Stark looked as though he were gonna cry and throw a tantrum.   
  
Phil knew he like Pepper for a reason.  
  
As Stark kept making protests, Phil mostly ignored him in favor of counting the minutes till he could meet Captain Rogers at last, and once again wondering how this was ever going to work.


	5. Negotiating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Fury talk terms, while Loki tries to remember who he is.

It was still early in the morning when Nick made his way towards Loki's room. He had a tray full of various breakfast treats as well as milk and orange juice. He didn't know what Asgardian's had for breakfast, but given how he'd ravaged that power bar last night, he didn't imagine he'd care much.

After he'd left Loki the night before, Nick had gone and re-read the reports from the New Mexico Incident. Thor landing, the attempts to get his hammer back, and - most relevant - the grudge match that leveled an entire town. A battle between Thor and his strange friends, and a large robot like machine, controlled by their very own alien visitor.

The more he read over the file, the more he realized that Loki hadn't shown any interest in specifically fighting or hurting anyone but the other Asgardians. He had hurt a few people, but there had only been one casualty. Nick didn't know what had happened between the brothers to make Loki want to kill Thor, but he was starting to believe it was an entirely family related matter. Earth just happened to be the unfortunate battle ground.

And the more he thought about this, the more sure he was that his attempts to trust and even help this man were about more than they appeared on the surface.

What was he doing? He should have taken this man into custody the first moment he could. He should have looked into those damaged eyes and pushed all pity aside for the sake of the well-being of this entire world. He should have done anything but sympathize and try to bond. He'd seen plenty of pitiful cases before, and none had ever effected him this way. None had ever impeded his ability to do his job.

But, was it really all about Loki? Or the opportunity for change he offered Nick? The fact was that, in that bunker, he'd had a choice. Two roads he could travel down; the one well worn, or the new path. He could have treated the intruder like he would any other. Capture and interrogate, hoping he was one of the ones who'd break. Or, he could chose to take a different route. Like he'd thought that night, you _can_ catch flies with honey. Maybe he could get through to this obviously already damaged man with something un-familiar to both of them. Kindness.

Perhaps, he could save his own soul through saving Loki. By forgiving him, maybe he could forgive himself. He could have chosen anyone to play canvas for the work he was trying to do inside himself, but he'd seen that Loki didn't just want forgiveness and a tender hand. He didn't just stand to benefit from it. He _needed_ it.

And Nick knew exactly what that was like.

Shaking his head clear of thoughts much too complex for this time of morning, Nick realized his feet had carried him to Loki's door in his daydream state. Knocking carefully, both not to startle the man and to keep the precariously balanced tray steady, Nick awaited a reply. Just like the night before, he heard signs of Loki startling, following by an invite to enter.

The second he walked in, he knew Loki hadn't slept. The bed was askew but Loki still looked exhausted. Also, he doubted he _could_ sleep in all that leather and metal. He'd probably tossed and turned before giving up. But, as tired as he seemed, he was stood with a distinct air of affected certainty.

Setting the tray down on the small desk, Nick gestured to it as an invite, "I thought you could use some more food."

"I cannot tell you about my previous captors."

Nick met Loki's eyes, knowing the other man was struggling to maintain eye contact but doing so anyway, and raised his eyebrow, "May I ask why?"

Loki clenched and unclenched his hands a few times, a clear sign of his nervousness, before finally replying, "I have already betrayed them enough to ensure a lifetime of punishment. I cannot, will not, make things worse for myself." He was speaking quickly, his eyes flickering from Nick's to the floor, and then back again when he realized he'd looked away.

Biting his lip, Nick tried to balance understanding with firmness, "We can protect you."

Laughing derisively, Loki shook his head, eyes wide, "No. You can't."

"You're right." Nick said, eye wide, "I probably couldn't, but we have a team. A team of extraordinary people, and they'll be here soon. _They_ , can protect you."

Eyes narrowing, Loki looked unconvinced, "How soon. And how extraordinary." Titling his head to the side, Loki added, "I mean no offense by this, but extraordinary means something very different to a god than it does a mortal."  
  
Smirking, Nick perched on the edge of the desk, hands grasping the edge, "They're assembling as we speak. And .... Alright, yes. They're not perfect, but they can get the job done." Sighing heavily, Nick continued, "Bottom line, they're the best we've got. It's worth a try, giving them a chance, before deciding to submit yourself to that kind of torment."  
  
"No, I plan to run." Loki's eyes went glassy as he continued, seeing into some distant part of his own mind, "I will never be able to hide, but I can in the least hope to outrun them."  
  
Nick pushed off the desk and moved to stand before Loki. He kept a safe distance away, but still close enough to get the man's attention, "That doesn’t seem like much of a way to live. Give my people a shot."  
  
A long moment passed as Loki seemed to weigh his options, finally he answered, "I would meet them, this extraordinary team.” Turning and starting to pace, Loki cast a sideways glance at Nick, “I would ... _test_ , their metal."  
  
Nodding in gratitude, Nick smiled, "That's all I want." Turning to glance at the meal, Nick added, "Why don't you eat breakfast, maybe take a shower and change into something more comfortable. I'll come and get you when the team are here."  
  
Taking a deep breath, probably congratulating himself for staying composed throughout an entire conversation, Loki nodded and even managed a slight smile as Nick made his way out.  
  
Closing the door behind him, Nick felt himself smiling slightly too. Because, though no solid deal had been made, he couldn't help but feel a distinct sense of accomplishment after that. They had definitely made progress here, and things were finally looking to go their way.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Sleep, as it had been for so very long, was elusive. The abyss of rest was shrouded in darkness and no matter how bright the overhead lights where, when sleep began to befall him, it was nothing but darkness. And with the darkness came memories of the cold. Of the quiet.  
  
Of endless torment.  
  
Any time he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see surroundings other than the Chitauri cells. To see clean walls and bright lights. To be able to move his hands up to move hair out of his face, instead of being shackled to the filthy bunk. To be able to move his hands before his eyes and see pink, pale skin. Not the blue that would emerge due to the freezing temperatures the Other demanded he reside in.  
  
And so every time he opened his eyes, too terrified to sleep, he realized he had nothing to be afraid of any more. These mortals could not harm him, not really. He was safe.  
  
For now.  
  
It was an endless circle of fear, shame of the fear, reminder of _why_ he was afraid, and then right back to it again. It was a paradox he couldn't wrap his head around, and one he couldn't escape. He just needed to be certain to play nice with these humans. As long as they tolerated his presence, as long as they trusted his for-once-true word, they would find a way to secure the tesseract; for the sake of their own world.  
  
For, if they _could_ protect him, he had to make them _want_ to protect him.  
  
Jaw tight, that thought washed over him like bile rising in his throat. Oh, how he had fallen. Looking to pathetic, short-lived humans to shield him while he cowered behind them. Taking a deep breath, Loki attempted to squash these doubts where they could no longer bother him. When he failed, he shouted and lashed out. Satisfied by the crash and clutter that came from his breakfast tray hitting the wall, Loki closed his eyes and clenched his fists by his side, unclenched and then clenched again. And again. Drawing in deep breaths and letting them out, he tried to focus.  
  
The one thing he'd always mocked Thor and his imbecilic friends for had been their penchant for throwing logic and survival to the wind in favor of pride. And logic may have been forcibly stripped from his mind for some time now, but he desperately wanted it back. He wanted _himself_ back.

And Loki of Asgard does not act irrationally. He does not cast aside reason for personal dignities.  
  
 _'Nor does Loki of Asgard allow himself to be cast aside as a mere plaything to a beast who thinks himself Loki's better.'  
  
'Loki of Asgard is not a sniveling coward, regardless of the opinions of Asgard's foolish, brutish warriors and their sad little comrades.'  
  
'And Loki. Of Asgard. Does not. Lay down. And. **Die**.”_  
  
In the span of these thoughts, and almost beyond his control, shimmering gold sparked the air around him. His magic, _his power_ , washed over him like a warm, soothing blanket. A familiar one that you hold close to your heart upon waking from a nightmare. And that was what he was doing, waking up. Finally. The comforting weight of heavy armor. The snug fit of his battle helmet. The sweep of his cape and the level weight of his old ceremonial staff held firmly in hand, Loki knew who he was.  
  
He was powerful. He was smart. He was strong.  
  
And if The Other, if Thanos, thought they had captured themselves a trainable pet when they had caught him, Loki intended to prove them _very_ wrong.


	6. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly formed Avengers forget what's at stake, while Loki finally remembers.

Turning from the console on the bridge, Nick greeted Captain Rogers and Dr Banner as they entered with a smile that was partly professional, part genuine happiness that at least 80% of his team were present. He wasn't going to lie, he had worried they wouldn't bother showing. He had figured the Captain, at least, would probably accept the call to arms, but Doctor Banner had been a rather uncertain wild card.   
  
He didn't doubt Stark would show up, the man rarely passing up the opportunity to a) be part of the drama and b) a thorn in Nicks side. Though he didn't imagine him here any time soon, as was expected of the melodramatic billionaire.  
  
“Thank you for coming.” Nick said warmly as he gestured for the men to take a seat. As Agents Romanoff and Barton entered, Nick waited for them to seat themselves before continuing. “This is a peculiar case, and while nothing may come of it, I'd rather we be prepared for the worst case scenario.”  
  
“Erm, sir?” Steve asked, ever respectful of authority figures, “What exactly _is_ the worst case scenario?”   
  
Taking a deep, preparing breath, Nick flicked the edges of his leather coat to the side and rested his hands on his hips, “Last night, we had a visitor. He came here through means of a device called the tesseract.”  
  
At that, Doctor Banner nodded, leaned forward and pushed his glasses further up his nose, “Yeah, I read about that. An alien energy source, emits gamma radiation. Recovered from World War 2 right?”  
  
“Yeah.” Captain Rogers confirmed with a grim nod, mind momentarily somewhere far away. Sucking in a deep breath, Steve looked up to meet Dr Banners eyes, and added, “That's right.”  
  
The doctor nodded back, a distinct air of condolence about it.  
  
“When he talked,” Nick once again began, eager to change the subject, “He said, he warned, that someone was coming.” Tossing over a pair of files, Nick continued, “And as you'll have been told, our new friend is somewhat powerful. He, somehow, managed to manipulate an extreme level of gamma radiation through nothing more than a simple gesture.”   
  
“Around 7 Sieverts.” Doctor Banner added, perusing the readings from the bunker. “An enormous amount. If left unattended it would have imploded the entire base and probably a fair few miles beyond.”  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Nick scoffed, “Exactly. He called it magic, this power, but whatever it is it's beyond anything I've seen. And I have made it my business to track down powerful people.” As he got to his point, Nick couldn't help the soft sympathy upon thinking about the trembling, hyperventilating, man clinging to him in the bunker, “And he, is a mess. He has been put through the ringer and then back through again. As powerful as he is, someone else proved themselves more so. And they are the ones Loki believes are coming here.”  
  
“Wait, wait, wait. Loki?!” The Captain asked, incredulous, “Didn't I read a mission report about an … alien.” The word spoken with even more incredulity that before, “Named Loki? Something about a large robot that destroyed a small town?”  
  
Sighing, Nick lowered his head. He knew he'd have to explain their deal with the devil eventually, but he still didn't feel prepared, “That's right. Not to long ago, two aliens had a grudge match that levelled a small town in New Mexico. From reports, and as good as confession from the man himself, Loki was the one indirectly responsible for the majority of the destruction. I, however, have made the elective decision that in light of the circumstances, we can forgive Loki for his previous actions in exchange for his help.”  
  
“You can't seriously think you have the right to do that?” Dr Banner asked, not so much in curiosity as well veiled anger.  
  
Feeling not a little defensive, Nick made an argument he probably shouldn't, “If I can decide to forgive you for the destruction left in your wake, I can forgive Loki.”

The doctor narrowed his eyes, tensed his jaw but otherwise stayed perfectly still. Nick regretted the words as soon as they'd left him, and was actually _proud_ of Captain Rogers when he spoke up in Banner's defense, “Wait a minute, from what I've heard Dr Banner had no control over what happened in those instances, I don't imagine Loki can make that claim.”  
  
“No, you're right.” Looking at Banner, Nick pressed his lips together, “I'm sorry, that was out of line.” Hands back on his hips, Nick began pacing, “But we are potentially dealing with someone far beyond our league, and Loki may be our only hope. I don't doubt that the family of the casualty from the New Mexico incident would agree that I have the right to pardon Loki, but I'm not doing it out of a sense of entitlement. I have been tasked with ensuring the safety of this world, and if I have to sell my soul to the devil to do it, I will.”  
  
“Yeah, but that doesn't mean you get to sign over ours as well.”  
  
Nick rolled his eyes as Stark strolled in, mumbling something to Coulson about Portland. As Coulson veered off, Stark made his way towards the helm. Turning and looking over at Nick, he plastered an obnoxious grin over his face that made Nick grind his teeth together. Stark was a genius. A hero and a _pretty_ decent person, but he was also very good at what he wanted to do. And since his main goal when in Nick's company was to rile him up, nobody could say he did anything but a stellar job.  
  
“Stark, so glad you could join us.”Nick drolled, shaking his head at the thought of how much _less_ progress they were going to make now.   
  
Walking over to the console Nick had previously occupied, Stark casually perused the files while mumbling, “Sorry, I was busy. Multi-billion dollar company to run and all that.”  
  
“Doesn't Pepper run your company?” Natasha asked, speaking for the first time since arriving.  
  
Finally turning, Stark fixed Natasha with an amused grin, “Yeah, she does.” With a sigh, Stark looked away, “I was lying.”   
  
Turning back to Nick with another dry grin, Stark then looked away towards Captain Rogers.  
  
“Mr Stark.” The Captain greeted gruffly.   
  
“Captn.” He nodded. He then exchanged greeting by the way of names with Barton.   
  
Done mingling with the little people, or at least that was how it seemed, he quickly turned to look at Banner. The moment he did, his entire being became more animated, “Doctor Banner.” He exclaimed, moving around the table towards the flustered doctor. Banner quickly stood to great the over excited poodle of a man charging towards him. Reaching out a hand, Stark shook rigorously when Banner took it.   
  
“It's good to meet you, Doctor Banner.” Stark said quietly, “Your work, on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of how you loose control and turn into an enormous, green rage monster.”  
  
Nick rubbed his eyes. Tony Stark; tactful as ever.  
  
“Erm.” Banner said, half amused, half confused, “Thanks.”  
  
“Doctor Banner is only here to work on containing the tesseract.” Nick assured everyone in the room, none more than Banner himself, “As, you might be aware, are you.”  
  
“Yeah, that. And, meet your ally right?” Stark asked, looking to Nick with no sense of humor at all. Instead, there was that slightly self satisfied sharpness he did an excellent job of making people forget he was capable of. “You know, the mass murder?”   
  
And again, that defensiveness kicks in, “Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark?”

There was a flash of guilt and remorse there, enough to once again send ripples of guilt though _Nick_ and _another_ reminder to get his head in the game, and then it was gone, “I think that's a little different.”  
  
“ _Will_ we get to meet him?” Rogers asked evenly, probably to ease the tension.  
  
A few second long staring match with Stark, then Nick turned, “Very soon, I just want to ease him in. But, he wants to see what you're made of. He'll only tell us what he knows if we prove we can keep his enemies from him. We need to assure him that we can protect him.”  
  
“That won't be necessary, Director.”   
  
Everyone turned towards the source of the rough, brutal voice, and everyone – _especially_ Nick – drew in a shocked breath at the sight that beheld them.  
  
There Loki stood, having materialized out of nowhere, head to toe in glimmering gold armor. There where plates of polished metal over his chest, his wrists, his boots and large, seemingly heavy, layers of brass plates adorning his shoulder from which a long, green cape fell, brushing against the floor. Atop his head rested an elaborate and equally golden helmet with two enormous horns protruding from the forehead. As ridiculous as they should be, they where actually rather intrusive and intimidating.  
  
That, however, was in no small part due to the look of absolute fury and fierceness on the alien's face. His head hung low, his penetrating stare coming from beneath thick lashes and his entire body was one long line of tension. His shoulders hunched and his hands fisted tight; one by his side, the other gripping the shaft of a long golden staff, different that the one he arrived with and Nick had no idea where he had gotten it from. Or any of it for that matter.  
  
“Erm....” He heard someone, probably Stark, exclaim behind him  
  
Taking a gentle step forward, Nick softly asked, “Loki? Are you ...” He left the sentence unfinished because of _course_ he wasn't okay. He didn't look even remotely okay. He _looked_ ready to kill.  
  
 _'Dear Lord in heaven, please don't let him be turning on us.'_  
  
“I am not okay.” Loki answered harshly, his face loosing none of the anger-laced tension, “I am not myself. Not any more. I allowed _**them**_ to rob me of my dignity, my sanity and my identity.” Loki took a step forward and every single person present took an instinctive step back. The man before them was not an ally. He was not a friend.   
  
He was a predator.  
  
“I have forgotten who I am. I am Loki. Of Asgard. And I do not hide. I do not quiver and tremble and beg of _mortals_ for their protection.” His voice had lowered into a growl by the end of his speech, his cheeks gaining more color than Nick had yet to see on the man, flustered in his anger.  
  
“You don't … want us to protect you?” Nick dared ask hesitantly.   
  
“No.” Loki rasped, “I would ask you to prove yourself for a place by my side in the coming battle.”  
  
Taking another step forward, and another step back for everyone else, Loki's expression melted into a sinister smile. A mockery of amusement, “I will no longer be a sniveling victim to The Master, The Other _or_ The Chitauri. I will fight, I will destroy, and if you value your world, you will beg me for the chance to join me.”  
  
And really, there was nothing any of them could do with that except agree.


	7. Hope (Is Probably Useless)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small filler chapter with Nick and Loki talking hopelessness.

Calming Loki down enough to at least release his weapon hadn't been easy, and he had only truly relaxed as much as he had been since his arrival, when he'd sent the team down to the training room to get ready for sparring.   
  
Still, his pacing had Nick pondering what to say to ease into an explanation for the abrupt change.  
  
"So..." He began, only to be cut off abruptly.  
  
"I must say, they are not as impressive as I had hoped." He was almost breathless sounding, his eyes wide. Loki looked as though he where trying to hold together all the broken pieces of himself, only to strain under the pressure.  
  
Pushing up from the edge of the desk, Nick lifted his chin slightly, "Look's can be deceiving. They can get the job done when need be."  
  
There was something of a hesitation to Loki's movements when deceptive looks were mentioned, an old pain flashing across already haunted eyes, before it was effectively replaced with struggling determination, "You'd better hope so."  
  
It wasn't a threat, at least not one from Loki, but a warning. As though Nick wasn't aware that the future of earth rode on the back's of a drunken rich guy in a metal suit, an out of control rage monster, a soldier from the 40's and two spies. Rubbing a hand over his tired eyes, he tried really hard not to think about that.  
  
"I do." He muttered. After a moments pause, Nick threw caution to the wind, "Loki, what brought this on? Really?"  
  
Loki froze for a moment, a moment during which time Nick was certain he'd refuse to answer, but then he deflated ever so slightly and breathed out a heavy sigh. "I don't know how I got to this. How I became ... this." Looking down, Loki was quiet, but no longer afraid. He sounded impossibly sad, "I used to be good. I used to help the people of my world and others. I don't know how I went from that to ... the things I've done." There were tears in his eyes, his face blank, "Attacking my own bro... attacking Thor on your world. Attacking Jotunhiem. This isn't the person I used to be."  
  
There was an awkward pause where in Nick didn't know if he should speak, and then Loki suddenly spun to face him, "I may not know what happened to that man, but I remember who he was. And I want to be that man again." Taking a step forward, Loki's expression melted into one of beseeching desperation, "And the one thing I know is that he ... _I_ would never have run away from a fight that truly needed fighting. No matter what the warriors of Asgard might have said about me, calling me Ergi and coward. I was no delicate flower, and I was not the kind of man who allows himself to be used as a puppet for the purpose of evil."  
  
Nick smiled slight, glad and strangely proud to see the solid core of steel through Loki, and nodded, "From what I've seen, I don't doubt you'll come out on top."  
  
Loki scrutinized Nick for a few moments, searching for any trace of mockery, only to huff out a small laugh upon finding none, "I certainly hope so."  
  
"So," Nick started tiredly, "I hate to ask, mostly because I'm not sure I could handle the answer right now, but what chance does my world have?"  
  
Loki pursed his lips, hollowing his cheeks slightly, as he looked down, "I cannot know for certain. I am powerful from your perspective, but so are our mutual enemies from mine. It will take me ... time. If your warriors are as capable as you believe, their assistance may make for a speedier victory. But, if I am to be honest with you, the chances are still disappointingly small."  
  
Looking back up then, Loki seemed even more sad than before. A sorrow in his eyes as though his inability to assure Nick made him feel shame, "I'm sorry."  
  
It took enormous effort for Nick to swallow down the lump in his throat at Loki's dire prediction. Fear, frustration, helplessness and sorrow all warring within him, all pushed aside so Nick could focus. He had almost a life time of compartmentalizing emotions to thank for that.   
  
"Well, I'm not giving up." Nick said, reassuring himself as much as Loki, "We humans have an uncanny ability to survive the odds."  
  
Loki gave a slight, lopsided smile at that, tipped his head in acknowledgement, and said, "And for that too, I certainly hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Sooo sorry for the wait. I've been battling illness, stress and business with starting a new job and had no brain capacity for writing. I'll do my best to get back to daily updates now, I promise ^.^


	8. Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scepter and connections. Oh, and Thor is coming! (But when?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another (ridiculously) short chapter because I suck.

The lab was a mess.   
  
Hands resting on his hips, Nick exhaled heavily. It would seem that the scientists working with the scepter had lost their ever loving minds and decided to air their grievances with a nice, afternoon explosive-chemical war. Thankfully, the damn fools had only suffered painful but not life threatening injuries and were now resting up on the medical ward.   
  
Next to him, Loki seemed tense, even for him, and took in the scene before him, "I'm sorry."  
  
Frowning, Nick shook his head, "This isn't your fault."  
  
When Loki turned to him, his face was filled with consternation, "Actually, it might have been. I should have told you to destroy the scepter, I knew it influenced minds."  
  
Going to pat Loki on the arm, Nick immediately thought again and lowered his hand again before the alien could see the move, "I think it's fair to say you had other things on your mind. Besides," Nick added, a sheepish look of his own, "I doubt I would have listened. Studying alien tech is kind of too good an opportunity to turn up, you know?"  
  
A small huff of amusement and Loki nodded, not taking his eyes off of the mostly leveled lab. "Where is it now?"  
  
"Incinerated." Nick replied, "Took some doing, but all traces of it are gone now."  
  
Smiling, Loki once again nodded, "That is very good, it was their remaining connection to earth besides me, and I must permit the connection that way."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow at this, "They can connect to you?"  
  
"They can reach out to me, but I can easily refuse." Loki assured him, waving a dismissive hand, "It poses no danger."  
  
Suitable assured, Nick spent a few more minutes ambling around the destroyed space, listening to status reports on clean up and signing off on shipment orders and the like, before motioning for Loki to follow him down to the training room where the team should be ready for their sparring/proving session.  
  
"So, since you haven't mentioned it regardless of being pretty eager for help, I'm guessing this is a redundant question, but have you considered reaching out to your brother and Asgard for help?"  
  
The question had been nagging at Nick all day, and he wouldn't have been able to stop thinking about it had he not asked.  
  
"As much as I doubt they would assist me, I have no doubt they would assist earth." Loki responded after a moments thought, "That is not what concerns me. In fact I imagine the Allfather is amassing they energy needed to send help already, having likely heard of my arrival from the gatekeeper." Nick made a mental note to ask about that, this Hiemdall character Thor had mentioned during his visit, "What is of concern is that when I mentioned Asgard's eventual and inevitable involvement, The Other seemed most uncaring. I dare say, eager. I can't imagine why he would _want_ their presence here, but the fact that he seems to gives me pause about doing anything to hasten their arrival."  
  
As troubling as that was, Nick couldn't help but feel a tiny bit comforted by the fact that other powerful allies were likely on their way to assist them.   
  
"How long? How long would it take for the .. Allfather?" With a slight nod from Loki, he knew he'd remembered the title correctly, "To gather that much energy?"  
  
With a wince, Loki replied, "A fair few weeks."   
  
"Well," Nick said, false brightness coloring his tone, "I guess that's better than nothing. Even if their coming here is a part of the enemies plan, it's still gonna be nice having them around."  
  
Giving Nick a slightly amused sideways look, Loki smirked lightly, "Once you meet Thor, you may live to regret that sentiment."


	9. Training (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki put's the Avengers through their paces, and Tony is a surprise motivational speaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out, but this is kind of a first half of this whole scene, Part 2 will be up tomorrow :D (I'm starting a new job, and my timing and schedule is _all_ off :P)

Hitting the wall, Tony grunted as he slid down and landed on his ass. Giving his head a moment to stop ringing, Tony watched in dismay as Loki dodged under one of Rogers' swings and casually tossed him across the room as he just had Tony. This was not going well.  
  
Tony and The Captain both regained their composure while Agents Romanoff and Barton circled their target. It was just the four of them facing off, because Nick had shown Loki footage of the Hulk in action and Bruce had received a decidedly impressed pardon. Damn lucky bastard.   
  
Fate of the earth and all it's residents no the line, and all they were proving to this guy right now was how easy it was to kick their asses. He wasn't even using his powers (Tony _refused_ to call it 'magic') This was just one, big exercise in humiliation.  
  
“This is not _good_ enough.” Loki hissed at them, catching yet another of Haweye's arrows and tossing it into the wall next the archers head. Right along side the other fifteen decorating the room. Cursing quietly, Barton darted off, likely looking for a more advantageous aiming point. The large room was bordered with high platforms about 15 feet off the ground, littered with boxes and likely designed precisely for Barton's training.   
  
Hissing towards Tony, Loki seemed to be getting pissed, "You are supposed to be a team, yet you battle so selfishly. It will not _do_ "  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Tony fired the repulsors and took off. He flew towards Loki so fast the alien would think he was going to try and tackle him. But, about a meter away, Tony kicked a foot forward, stopped his forward momentum and blasted his hand repulsors directly into ....  
  
Empty space.   
  
_What?!_  
  
A loud clang of metal hitting metal accompanied a ringing whack on the head from behind and sent Tony's senses reeling. Loki hit must have him in the head with his ridiculous staff. A strong foot kicked against his back and off he went, back into the wall.  
  
"This is ridiculous." He heard Natasha mutter to herself and she fired a few more rubber pellets at their ever elusive target.  
  
Tony wasn't looking to see what caused a growl from Rogers, as frustrated as pained, but when he was standing again, the soldier was on his back on the ground. He didn't seem injured, but he wasn't moving either. To be honest, he looked fed up.  
  
"Okay, time out!" Tony called, making a T with his hands and popping up his faceplate, "This isn't working, we need to regroup."  
  
"You're not in command here Stark," Nick called, arms crossed from his cushy and safe position on one of the upper levels with Bruce, "The Captain is."  
  
Tony smiled when, from his prone and quite possibly sulking position on the ground, repeated "Time out!"  
  
Loki, stood panting and rather feral-looking in the center of the room, did not look happy at the interruption, but didn't protest.   
  
The team slowly dragged themselves to the other end of the room, waiting until Barton abseiled down, before giving a collective sigh.  
  
"You know, when we started," The Captain huffed, "I thought that it was presumptuous of him to want us to prove ourselves, as much as I understood, but now I'm actually starting to think we're not enough for this."   
  
"If we can't even beat him," Barton whispered, "How can we beat the guys how messed him up?"  
  
A long silence passed over the group before Tony decided that enough was enough. With a loud bang, he clapped his gauntlet covered hands together and loudly said, "Oh come on! Where's your team spirit huh? Captain, what would have happened if you'd have decided to kick back with an ice tea instead of punching Hitler in the chops?"   
  
"I didn't _actually_ ..." Rogers tried to quietly input before he was cut off.  
  
"And Natasha? If you had given up before killing an entire security team with your thighs - don't deny it, Happy told me - we'd all be under the thumb of poorly made, Russian robots right now. And Barton!" Tony stared at an expectant looking Agent before huffing, "Well, I don't actually know you but I'm sure you've done something you wanted to give up on and didn't right?!"

Barton looked a little amused for a moment before Natasha leaned over and whispered, "Budapest." At which he both straightened and brightened.   
  
Okay, Tony was asking about that later.  
  
"Come on, we can beat this guy!" He whisper-shouted, waving a hand towards the stock-still visitor.  
  
Looking around at each other, Natasha and Clint both looked more enthusiastic as they chuckled - And, okay. Tony would admit, his speech had been cheesy. But necessary - while, much to Tony's dismay, the Captain was looking at him with this giant, proud smile.   
  
Tony wouldn't admit even to himself the small, warm flutter of the eight year old fanboy inside, clutching his Captain America Limited Edition Shield, and cheering with a quiet, little, _"Yay."_  
  
 _'Shut you, you little dweeb.'_ Tony playfully scolded the little voice.  
  
"Alright," Tony said firmly, cutting off that train of thought before it gained speed, "Here's the plan."  
  
Huddling together and murmuring to themselves, Tony smirked openly when he saw Loki over Barton's shoulder, narrowing his eyes at their scheming.


End file.
